


Diari Keluarga Boboiboy: Bagian Empat, Rava

by uritaeyeon



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Family, Romance, Vignette, rava udah gede hehe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT. Vignette. Keseharian keluarga kecil mereka yang kini telah bertambah satu orang. DKB tamat! [4/4].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diari Keluarga Boboiboy: Bagian Empat, Rava

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s)

Boboiboy sedang sibuk menghitung penjualan hari ini di ruang tengah apartemennya saat tiba-tiba suara tangis bayinya terdengar dari dalam kamar. Dengan segera, ayah muda itu memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menggendong Rava yang mungkin kelaparan di tengah malam begini.

"Boboiboy?" suara serak khas bangun tidur terdengar dari seorang perempuan di sana. Si pemuda tersenyum lembut sembari menggendong anaknya keluar kamar. "Yaya tidur aja, biar aku yang urus Rava ya."

"Hm? Ah, iya deh. Tapi kalau kamu capek, udah kasihin aja ke aku. Paling Rava laper," Yaya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk—namun segera berbaring setelah sang suami memberikan isyarat untuk tidur lagi.

Pintu kamar ditutup dan Boboiboy mengajak anaknya yang berusia empat bulan itu ke dapur. Dibukanya kulkas kecil yang memang dibeli sengaja untuk menyimpan ASI sang istri. Botol ketiga dari kanan diambilnya dan langsung dibukanya; meski agak susah karena tangan yang satunya sibuk menggendong dan menjaga keseimbangan sang anak agar tidak terjatuh.

Susah payah dia membuka botol tersebut sampai akhirnya dituangkannya ke panci kecil dan dihangatkannya sebentar di atas kompor.

"Rava laper?" tanya sang ayah sembari mencium pipi gembul anaknya yang kini sudah berhenti menangis. Tawanya lolos saat melihat wajah lucu anaknya saat mengemut ibu jarinya sendiri. "Ih Rava, kenapa Rava gemes banget sih? Tadi nangis sekarang udah diem lagi."

Boboiboy mengubah posisi gendongannya. Kalau tadi dia menggendong dengan Rava yang menghadap ke belakang, sekarang dia memangku sang anak dengan kedua lengannya.

"Rava mau temenin papa kerja atau tidur lagi?" dia menggigit gemas pipi putranya menggunakan bibir, mengundang renyah tawa dari sang anak yang merasa kegelian.

"Langsung tidur ya, di samping mama, oke? Biar mamanya sekarang ada yang nemenin tidur—ah, kayaknya susunya udah siap. Kita minum susu dulu, Rava. Jadi Rava nggak bangun-bangun lagi,"—dia abaikan dulu pekerjaannya itu sejenak.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Diari Keluarga Boboiboy: Bagian Empat, Rava © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

Kehidupan mereka berdua kini menjadi semakin sempurna dengan hadirnya buah hati manis yang mereka beri nama Rava. Anak semata wayang mereka ini tumbuh dengan menggemaskan, membuat baik sang ayah maupun ibunya gemar sekali mencium pipi gembulnya, sedangkan Rava sendiri hanya tertawa kegelian.

Rutinitas mereka setiap pagi kini bertambah. Yang awalnya hanya mandi, bersiap-siap, sarapan lalu pergi kuliah (untuk Boboiboy) dan membereskan rumah (untuk Yaya), sekarang mereka harus menemani Rava mandi (lalu hal lainnya) terlebih dahulu.

Dan yang membuatnya spesial hari ini adalah ... Boboiboy menggunakan jam _kuasa_ -nya dan mengubah dirinya menjadi Taufan.

"Ravaaaa~!" suami sah dari Yaya itu malah tampak seperti anak kecil. Bermain air sana-sini sehingga membasahi seluruh lantai kamar mandi. Sang istri, yang awalnya mau ikut memandikan tapi ditolak mentah-mentah karena sang suami ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Rava, hanya menonton dari jauh. Tersenyum geli saat air sabun itu terciprat dan mengenai wajah suaminya tercinta.

"Taufan, kamu harus mandi lagi deh kayaknya," Yaya menatap kaus Taufan yang hampir seratus persern basah, "kuliah dimulai dua jam lagi. Jadi mandinya dipercepat ya."

"Siap, Komandan! Ayo Rava kita main air lagi!"

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Dia memilih untuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur dan berharap kalau dua orang tercintanya itu tidak kedinginan hanya gara-gara bermain air.

**X.x.X**

Karena Yaya dan Rava makan di ruang tengah, mau tak mau Boboiboy yang sudah kembali ke _mode_ normalnya pun makan di tempat yang sama. Dia sesekali mencubit pipi Rava yang sibuk dipangku oleh sang istri yang sedang makan.

"Ya," panggilnya, "hari ini aku cuman ada dua kelas. Paling pulang Zuhur-an lah. Kamu ada acara nggak hari ini?"

Sembari menyuap nasi gorengnya, Yaya menjawab, "Nggak ada sih. Kenapa emang?"

"Ke Pulau Rintis yuk."

"Ngapain? Aku baru aja ke sana kemarin, sama Rava lagi. Kan udah kukasihin hasil penjualan segala macem kedai _Tok_ Aba sama kamu."

"Ya nggak apa-apa. Kangen aja gitu. Lagian, kan besok Jumat, aku nggak ada jadwal dan ke sana-sananya libur juga, kan. Sekalian mau nyari tanah. Masa usaha di mana tinggalnya di mana."

Wanita yang di rumah melepas kerudungnya itu mengangguk paham. "Oh ya udah. Mau nginep di rumah _Atok_ aja?"

"Iya. Aku pulang kamu semua udah beres ya."

"Oke."

**X.x.X**

Seperti yang dijanjikan Boboiboy tadi pagi, lepas Zuhur keluarga kecil itu pun langsung berangkat ke Pulau Rintis yang kebetulan hanya berjarak tiga jam kurang dari tempatnya. Semua barang-barang sudah Yaya siapkan termasuk keperluan si kecil Rava.

Awalnya perjalanan mereka mulus-mulus saja sampai akhirnya Rava mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak enak badan di tengah jalan. Sempat mereka berhenti sejenak karena putra tunggal mereka tak berhenti muntah sama sekali. Boboiboy sempat ingin memilih untuk putar jalan kalau saja tidak Yaya ingatkan Pulau Rintis hanya tinggal setengah jarak lagi dari sana.

"Ya, tapi Rava-nya kasian," tolak si suami.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Bayi, kan tidurnya lama. Jadi kita tenangin dulu Rava-nya sebentar di sini, kasih ASI sampai tidur, baru kita pergi lagi."

"Ya udah deh, terserah kamu aja."

"Lagian kamu katanya kangen, kan sama _Tok_ Aba? Kesempatan emas kayak gini kapan lagi datengnya. Tapi mungkin kamu tolong bilangin dulu aja ke sana, kayaknya kita nggak bisa sampe cepet. Rava mabuk kendaraan gitu."

"Iya. Kutelepon sekarang ya."

"Hm."

Meski awalnya sempat ada kendala kecil tadi, perjalanan mereka pun berakhir lancar. Dengan raut wajah lelah, mereka disambut oleh _Tok_ Aba dan Ochobot yang menyambut mereka dengan gembira.

(Sempat bertanya soal kabar Fang dan Ying, katanya berhubung universitas Ying sudah mengambil _summer break_ , Fang menyusulnya ke sana—hitung-hitung ketemu kerabatnya juga) (Gopal sendiri masih sibuk mengurus tugasnya yang belum selesai makanya sering kedapatan bolak-balik ke kampus.)

**X.x.X**

Sesibuk apapun Boboiboy, baik itu karena kuliah maupun kerja, dia tetap menyisihkan waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Apalagi, kan sekarang mereka sudah punya anak. Setiap pulang kuliah, pemuda itu terkadang memilih untuk ke Pulau Rintis sesekali untuk mengecek kedai yang akan diwariskan kepadanya saat nanti dia sudah siap (pernah gara-gara hal itu dia dan Yaya malah tak sengaja bertemu di sana). Jadi, ketika dia sudah sampai pada titik di mana yang ada di pikirannya hanya tidur setelah semua kegiatannya hari itu, saat melihat wajah bidadari dan malaikat kecilnya, semua rasa lelahnya menguap begitu saja.

Satu kecupan manis di dahi sang istri dan kecupan gemas di pipi sang anak, menu wajib ketika dia pergi dan pulang ke rumah.

Banyak kejadian unik yang mereka alami berdua sebagai orang tua baru. Ya ketika Yaya pergi dan Boboiboy ditinggal bersama Rava, atau Rava yang tak sengaja menekan tombol _backspace_ ketika dokumen tugas Boboiboy sedang dikerjakan (di sini Yaya harus menenangkan suaminya puluhan kali dan menyemangatinya juga membantunya mengerjakan tugas yang sayangnya _deadline_ -nya itu esok hari), berbelanja bersama sang anak, dan masih banyak lagi kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan yang terjadi.

Ada satu kejadian yang mereka berdua tak mungkin lupakan.

Saat itu, kedai sedang penuh dan mereka kekurangan pegawai meski baru saja minggu kemarin menambah satu pegawai baru. Karena kedai sangat padat belum lagi pelanggan terus berdatangan, Boboiboy terpaksa mengubah dirinya menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar untuk mengantarkan pesanan dalam waktu ekspres.

Dan sayangnya si anak melihat semua itu.

Hasil yang didapat adalah ... Rava jadi pilih kasih (di sini Boboiboy mulai merasa tak dianggap lagi sebagai ayah asli).

Usia delapan bulan, di mana sang anak sudah belajar bicara dan berjalan, iseng dia mengubah dirinya menjadi Boboiboy Api dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama. Eh begitu sadar sudah kesorean dan Yaya bisa marah, dia mengubah dirinya menjadi Boboiboy Taufan dan terbang bersama naik _hoverboard_.

Rava ketawa-ketawa.

Begitu balik ke dirinya yang asli—Rava malah nangis.

'Udah, coba jadi Taufan atau Api dulu sampe nanti malem. Pas Rava udah tidur, baru balik lagi ke aslinya,' Boboiboy menatap istrinya cemberut, tahu kalau Yaya sedang berusaha menahan tawanya setengah mati.

'Ya, kamu lebih belain Rava dibanding aku?' sekarang dia menatap satu makhluk yang sibuk ditenangkan oleh Yaya di gendongannya.

'Iyalah. Belain Rava. Orang dia nangis gini.'

'Kamu jahat, Ya.'

'Pah.'

'Iya deh iya.'

Pernah juga pas tukeran sama Gempa dan Air, Rava malah anteng nempel sama mereka berdua. Eh begitu dituker jadi Halilintar, Rava nangis sekencang-kencangnya—baru di sini Boboiboy merasa senang dirinya lebih dipilih dibandingkan persona-personanya yang lain.

Tapi yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika Rava sudah mulai menginjak usia TK alias lima tahun.

Berawal dari keisengan Yaya yang menyuruh Boboiboy pecah lima untuk mendekor ruangan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan Rava di ruang tengah (di mana Rava juga ada di sana), sang anak yang hobi sekali makan cokelat (berbagai bentuk, rasa, dan olahan apa saja) itu suka menjahili ayahnya seperti ini.

'Papa, aku nggak mau sama papa yang asli. Aku maunya sama Papa Taufan aja biar bisa terbang.'

'Pa, aku nggak mau sama Papa Gempa. Maunya sama Papa Api biar main bola bareng.'

'Aku maunya sama papa yang asli aja deh daripada sama Papa Hali sama Papa Air. Papa Hali nyeremin, Papa Air kerjanya tidur terus.'

Yaya ketawa ngakak, Boboiboy pundung di pojokan.

Tapi untungnya, mau bagaimana pun juga sebenarnya Rava lebih sayang sama papa aslinya. Jadi Boboiboy bisa tenang dan membuang pikirannya untuk menghancurkan jam _kuasa_ -nya jauh-jauh. Toh Yaya sendiri juga, jelas, lebih sayang pada Boboiboy yang asli.

'Ya, sayang sama aku atau sama yang lain?'

'Maksudnya persona kamu yang lain, gitu?'

'Iya gitu.'

'Sama kamu-lah, Pah. Kan kamu yang nikahin aku.'

'Jadi kalau yang nikahin kamu itu Gempa, kamu sayangnya sama Gempa?'

'Iya,'—Boboiboy memasang wajah masam sementara Yaya terkekeh geli. 'Kalau Rava, dia itu sayangnya sama kamu kok. Setiap dia mau tidur malam, pas aku bacain dongeng, dia selalu bilang kalau ayahnya yang asli itu yang terbaik. Udah deh, jangan cemburu-cemburuan lagi.'

'Masa?'

'Aku sama Rava lebih milih yang lain nih.'

'Iya deh iya percaya hahaha.'

Malam itu, mereka berdua (karena Rava sudah tidur) duduk di kasur dengan TV yang menyala di hadapan mereka berdua. Saling menyandar mesra dan melakukan hal romantis lainnya—sesuatu yang sudah jarang mereka lakukan mengingat kini sudah punya anak dan sibuk mengurus usaha mereka.

(Mereka yang awalnya tinggal di Kuala Lumpur memilih untuk pindah ke Pulau Rintis. Akan sulit jika mereka lebih memilih tinggal di sana karena bisnis yang ditinggalkan _Tok_ Aba ada di sini. Mungkin untuk kualitas pendidikan masih jauh lebih baik di KL, tapi kalau Yaya sendiri bisa menjadi guru yang baik bagi anaknya, kenapa tidak? Toh setelah dipikir-pikir, ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang mereka putuskan bersama.)

Sebelum tidur setelah menonton film yang diputar di televisi malam itu, Boboiboy berucap, 'Ya, aku udah jarang ngomong ini ya.'

'Ngomong apa?'

'Aku sayang kamu.'

'Dasar. Aku juga sayang kamu.'

 _Cup_ , kecupan mesra mendarat di bibir sang bidadari tercantik yang pernah si pemuda temui.

**Tamat**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Dengan ini saya nyatakan Diari Keluarga Boboiboy telah tamat! (claps)
> 
> ...
> 
> Sumpah ini telat banget w(oAow). Aku terakhir ke sini Mei, kan ya? Duh ini udah telat empat bulan coba. Dan maaf banget, awalnya emang chapter baby!Rava sama kid!Rava mau aku pisah, jadi pas tamatnya di chapter lima (terobsesi menamatkan fik di angka yang bagus). Tapi karena idenya bener-bener mampet dan aku udah keburu suka sama yang lain, jadi ini nggak keurusin. Padahal pas dulu masih ada mood-nya harusnya aku tulis, kan ya? So ... aku ngaku ini kesalahan aku sendiri. Maafkan daku, fandom ;_;
> 
> Maaf juga ini alurnya rush kebangetan. Udah dapet bantuan prompt tetep aja idenya mendat huhu. Tapi yang pasti ...
> 
> ... aku kangen sama repiu-repiu kalian :') pengen baca lagi :') maaf aku hiatus nggak jelas di fandom ini :')
> 
> Numpang curcol. Kalau kalian punya temen erel yang juga temenan di medsos, terus asyik ngobrol via medsos itu karena kangen, udah jarang ketemu, jadi temen fg-an karena baru menyukai hal yang sama, terus temen medsosnya dia 'protes' ... kalian marah nggak sih? Kesel nggak sih? Marah, kan? Kesel, kan? Apalagi pas tau itu pas baru bangun tidur. Kalian ngerti lah ya mood bangun tidur itu mood senggol bacok—ditambah kalau aku yang ngalamin itu bakal jadi kebawa badmood seharian. Aku aja dia ngobrol sama temennya itu woles kok (meski yah ... aku akuin aku cemburu pas awal), kok temennya itu ribet sih? (roll eyes)
> 
> Oke, makasih udah baca cuap-cuap nggak jelas ini nyahaha xD dan selamat akhirnya episode 19 di-upload! Eh, udah di-upload, kan ya? Aku belum liat soalnya. Finally setelah pengumuman dari April di mana aku galau UN segala macem, terus diundur Juli, terus Agustus, terus katanya September, akhirnya beneran diaplod. Akhirnya kita bisa lihat penampilan Air, my second fave chara yeyyy :3
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
